


Open Door Policy

by Sereko



Category: Glee
Genre: Foursome, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereko/pseuds/Sereko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was surprisingly simple, all things considered. Adam called about the apartment across the hall. Blaine introduced Sebastian as they hefted a couch up three flights of stairs. And Kurt was the one to joke drunkenly many months later that fun and flirtation should spread past their own bedrooms. </p>
<p>Except no one laughed. They all agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve kind of fallen into [a world](http://asdreamsmaycome.tumblr.com/post/65947658037) where Klaine and Sebadam have a very open relationship with apartments across the hall and shared keys and mostly monogamous relations except when they aren’t and there’s sex and threesomes and foursomes, but also snuggles all around. Welcome to my new guilty pleasure…

"Blaine?" Sebastian knocks, but doesn’t wait for an answer before using his own key to open the door. Blaine is gazing at him from over the top of the couch as he enters. The TV is on the evening news - _mugging on 5th, shots fired in Brooklyn, the government still can’t solve the financial crisis_ \- and his hand is paging through the latest Vogue. He likes to get one pass in before Kurt marks it up and rips out inspiration and creates a rainbow of post-it page breaks.

"Hey, you just get home?" Blaine juts his chin out to indicate the apartment across the hall.

"Yeah. I guess Adam’s still practicing with Kurt?" They have Adam’s Apples on Tuesday nights. When Blaine nods, Sebastian just sighs and wanders over so he can slide backwards down the arm of the couch and fall into Blaine’s side.

"Exhausted from another night of topless bartending?"

Sebastian smacks the superior grin from Blaine’s face with a swat at his thigh. “Shut up, it pays the bills. Not my fault the gay element in New York can’t get enough of my abs.”

"That’s not all you give them," Blaine mutters. If Sebastian didn’t know better, he’d think there was jealousy in that, but Sebastian doesn’t bring home strays anymore, he just likes to flirt.

"If Adam doesn’t mind, I don’t know why you do."

"Adam’s more forgiving than I."

Sebastian reaches up to ruffle Blaine’s hair. It’s a little loose already from Blaine’s own hands passing through it - once when he nearly missed his train and twice throughout the day of classes. He plays with it a while until there’s fluff on top and a curl just aching to pop over his forehead like Superman.

"I love your hair like this."

"What, messy?" Blaine huffs. 

"No, just a little softer. Reminds me of when we first met. Good times."

Blaine rewards the honest moment with a smile and a kiss. Sebastian happily accepts and cups his hand around Blaine’s neck to keep him longer.

"Up for some play while we wait?" Sebastian’s been ogled and pawed at and rubbed against so much in the past 24 hours - and while that’s turned him on, it’s mostly just made him desperate for something real.

Blaine recognizes the look in his eye, it’s the reason Adam has been trying twice as hard to convince Sebastian to enroll at NYADA while Kurt works the opposite angle of Columbia law.

"I’m always up for something with you." He gives Sebastian room to sit up, then immediately pulls him in for a hungry kiss. He erases the feel of strangers’ hands by shoving his own up and under Sebastian’s shirt while he shifts to straddle his lap on the couch.

"Can it be fast?" Sebastian gasps into his neck, sucking a hickey after his words. "Hard?"

Blaine’s mind flashes to the restraints he and Kurt keep in a chest by their bed. But Sebastian is already panting as he thrusts up against him, he won’t last that long.

"Sure," he merely says. He stands up to strip off his pants and underwear. Sebastian helps him tear his shirt up and off since he managed to disrobe first. Blaine’s not fully hard yet - his body, and mind, still waking from the lull of boredom - but Sebastian’s cock is red and leaking.

Blaine wishes he were already ready so he could sink down on it without preamble, but he does hover over it, letting their cocks bump and kiss as he works himself open on fingers slicked from the “couch lube” as Sebastian has dubbed the bottle he makes sure is always stuffed between the cushions. Heaven forbid Burt come to visit anytime soon.

“ _Now_ , please. Are you ready yet?” Sebastian grabs at his hips to press them closer and ruts impatiently against Blaine.

Blaine moans, dropping his head back. The friction has brought him to full hardness - the fingers up his ass helped too.

It’s less than a minute later that he’s lifting up, two hands on Sebastian’s shoulders for balance - they both grimace at the ooze of leftover lube, but Blaine refuses to wipe his hand off on the couch… again. He’s already been punished enough for that transgression.

"Now," he mumbles needlessly while dropping down where Sebastian is holding himself steady. He hisses, still not quite loose enough to make the slide easy, though Sebastian is the one who slows his progress with a tight grip on his waist.

"Okay, okay," he bites out when he’s fully seated. It’s meant as re-confirmation, but Sebastian just licks his lips and places a gentle kiss to the center of Blaine’s chest before easing him up, then down for their first thrust.

Sebastian kisses his skin again, licking at the sweat he wishes was there to taste. He drags his lips to either side to suck at Blaine’s extremely sensitive nipples until the fast-paced rhythm Blaine sets up for him dislodges his tongue and teeth.

“ _Yessss._ " That feeling that’s been burning low in his gut flares out to his fingers and toes. The only thing that would make this better is if Adam came home.

He doesn’t. At least not before Sebastian comes hard and deep and cuddles close to Blaine in post-coital bliss.

"I thought I might find you here."

Adam’s looking down at them from over the back of the couch, a grin turning up the left corner of his mouth.

"Adam!" Sebastian exclaims in a happy daze and throws his arms open in greeting.

Kurt appears at his side.

"Kurt!" Sebastian exclaims again, the childlike nature of his exuberance amplified by the way Blaine is running his hand through the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

Kurt stares at their spent bodies splayed out on the couch for a moment, then notices the used cleaning wipes balled up on the coffee table and winces. He marches around in a huff, snagging them on his way to the kitchen.

"I’ve told you before. _Not_ on Vogue.” He blots at the soiled cover dejectedly.

Blaine catches his empty hand before he can leave to dispose of their mess. “I’m sorry.” He kisses Kurt’s palm with down-turned eyes. “I’ll buy you a new copy,” he promises as he clasps their hands together.

"Oh enough, you sourpuss." Adam laughs in the background at Sebastian’s sad attempt at an insult. He really does turn into a strange mix of toddler and grandpa right after he comes. "Don’t harsh our buzz-" apparently he’s also a third part surfer boy today "- you’re home, we’re naked. Let’s have sex."

Sebastian tips his head right-side up once Kurt disappears into the kitchen. He makes grabby hands at Adam.

Adam is staring critically at how Sebastian and Blaine are overlapped and how little space there is for him, though, so he doesn’t concede. Sebastian presses the issue by pushing up only enough to lock his hands behind Adam’s neck and pull him down over the arm of the couch.

"Hey," Blaine groans when Adam’s elbow finds his back.

"Sorry, sorry!" Adam apologizes, shifting and squirming to find spots for his arms and legs. Blaine aids him by rolling onto his side so Adam can settle overtop.

"Oh hi Adam," he smiles and surges forward for a quick peck.

"Hi, Blaine."

"Hey now! Mine!" Sebastian cuts in before Adam can lean down to Blaine and reciprocate. Adam raises an eyebrow at the possession - something that lost a lot of its relevance with the four of them long ago. But then Sebastian’s pulling him in with a strong arm and sealing their lips together. Adam gets lost in the kiss, letting go of all the stress of the day. Sebastian seems to be doing the same with the way he clutches tighter and whimpers for more. They breathe deep with foreheads touching.

"I missed you," Sebastian whispers. Sober.

Blaine shivers and Adam uses his outside arm to cuddle him closer. Then, he buries his face between their still-flushed necks and uses Sebastian to warm his nose that wasn’t fully covered by his winter scarf.

Eventually, Kurt returns. He’s finished his ritual of putting his music folder and school books away, swapping jeans for sweats, sorting through the mail, and putting the tea kettle on. He drops a throw pillow on the floor and sits by Blaine’s head. He adds warmth by stroking Blaine’s naked back and pressing his cheek between Blaine’s shoulder blades.

"Forgive me?" 

Blaine’s question is small, half muffled by the squeeze of bodies.

"We both know it wasn’t his fault," Sebastian speaks up before Kurt can respond. "I asked for fast and hard and barely let him get two words in edgewise the entire time." That doesn’t explain the hapless clean-up, but Kurt lets it go. He also doesn’t ask why Sebastian was so urgent. Adam catches his gaze over their boys’ shoulders and they share a knowing nod. They have _got_ to get Sebastian a new job, or try to convince him to go back to school.

Kurt’s hand wanders. Blaine’s skin is so smooth, his palm slides easily from spine to hip to outer thigh. He drags his lips over Blaine’s birthmark above his right shoulder while pinching his ass to make him squeal. He needs Blaine’s laugh to dissipate the somber turn his brain has taken.

"You want a turn?" Blaine asks while wiggling his butt for Kurt’s benefit.

"When don’t I?" Kurt bites his shoulder.

Adam crawls over Sebastian to sneak between him and the back of the couch. Blaine knows it’s to make room, but he just rolls the other way off the edge of the couch and into Kurt’s arms. They bounce around a bit, laughing between fast and abrupt kisses.

"Don’t get rug burn!" Sebastian cautions from above them and dumps the fleece blanket that usually hangs over the back of the couch on their heads. Blaine blows him a kiss as Kurt lays it out for them.

Kurt is much slower, he usually is even when he’s not trying to savor things, always sure to take care of his partner and make each touch count. It’s several minutes before he even pauses long enough from making out to take his shirt off and shimmy out of his sweats - both Blaine and Sebastian appreciate his earlier forethought in not wearing underwear.

"Geez, Seb, he’s barely loose," Kurt accuses when he finally dips a finger between Blaine’s ass cheeks. Sebastian just shrugs. Blaine blushes. It’s a little bit both their faults for that.

"I didn’t mind," Blaine reassures as he nibbles at Kurt’s earlobe. He keens when Kurt pushes in with his forefinger and quickly adds his middle.

"Oh?" Kurt second guesses.

"I like feeling it."

"Don’t I know it." Kurt slaps his hip playfully, but sharp enough to leave a sting of red.

“ _Yes_ ,” Blaine moans and grits his teeth as Kurt’s attentions start to get him hard again. He rolls onto his stomach and lifts his ass invitingly. Kurt bends over him, one hand kneading his lower back while the other slides up to grip his hair. He pushes in slowly.

Blaine balks at being filled again so soon and aches with how much he wants it. Despite Kurt’s concern, he is looser than he was before and the gentle glide is easier.

"You are both so gorgeous," Adam croons. He runs the backs of his knuckles down Kurt’s sweaty spine.

"Do you want to join them?" Sebastian whispers in his ear.

"Oh, if we must."

But Kurt doesn’t let them pile on top, so they fool around just the two of them on the couch until everyone is spent and panting and trying to remember if they locked the door.

"Did we invite Rachel over for dinner tonight?" Kurt questions, popping up from his resting place on Blaine’s chest.

"Hey, boys! I brought Pictionar- _oh my god!_ _For heaven’s sake, this is the third time!_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i write for myself… this is the in the same world set up in chapter 1, but has no other connection to the happenings in that chapter (in other words, each chapter is independent)...
> 
> [necessary visual ref](http://asdreamsmaycome.tumblr.com/post/82966273077)

"Do you think he does this for us?" Sebastian speaks around a bite of banana. He’s sitting on top of the back of the couch, his left calf pressed up against Blaine’s side. He nudges Blaine to prompt an answer.

"For the greater good, to be sure."

Blaine’s cereal is going soggy in his bowl. His spoon is idling in the thin milk as he watches the show before them.

Adam passes by, swiping a hand through Sebastian’s hair and dropping a glass of orange juice by Blaine’s elbow before walking to the exercising Kurt.

He pats Kurt’s shoulder, but doesn’t pull it away when he gets his attention, instead lets it glide down Kurt’s bare back.

"You’re making the boys restless," He stage-whispers.

Kurt smirks at him and continues doing his push-ups. He has ten more before he’s done with this set. “Maybe that was the point.”

"Told ya," Sebastian crows at Blaine.

"You know, one of these days you could join me," Kurt calls from the floor. 

"And miss the view? No thanks, I’d rather hit up the gym on my way home from work. You and Adam have such a good rhythm going anyway."

Kurt moves on from strength exercises to stretch. He arches into Downward Facing Dog with Adam plastered to his ass, pulling his hips to aid in his stretch. A minute later, they transition into Half Moon without any verbal communication. They’ve been partnering for weeks now. A well-oiled machine.

Blaine sees some of the sweat from Kurt’s skin transfer to Adam’s chest as they shift again. He licks his lips. Suddenly reminded of his hunger, he takes a few big bites of Cheerios as they move into a shared lift with Kurt bent like a “C” under Adam, whom he’s holding aloft with straight arms.

"How are you so bendy?" Blaine’s voice is awed. No matter how many Saturdays he witnesses it, he’s never any less impressed by what Kurt and Adam can do.

"Do the [butt to butt one](http://media4.onsugar.com/files/upl0/1/12981/07_2008/partner_0/i/Slideshow-Partner-Yoga-Poses.jpg)!” Sebastian is grinning like a fool, his finished banana peel laying next to Blaine’s half-drunk glass of juice.

Kurt sighs, “We are  _not_  going to do the- ack!” He grunts because Adam is bending him in half, then bending over himself. He clasps their forearms together. “… Or I guess we are,” Kurt finishes ruefully. He catches Adam’s gaze between their legs and says, “You indulge him too much.”

Adam just smiles and shrugs as best he can with his armpits up by his ears.

"Blaine, why don’t you join us for the next one?"

"Wha- me? No, no, no, I can’t do that. Remember the Great Failed Yoga Experiment of 2012?"

Sebastian shoves him good-naturedly. “Liar. I’ve seen you jazzercize. You’re plenty bendy.”

"Come on," Adam, now standing, beckons him over. "You’re the smallest of us; you’re the only one who can do this next pose."

Blaine nods like he’s agreeing to go into battle - and for those who were witness to the Great Failed Yoga Experiment of 2012, that analogy isn’t too far off. He stands up and strips off his heathered tee so he’s similarly dressed to Kurt in nothing but his boxer-briefs.

"Okay. What do I do?"

"Think of it like [a pyramid of downward dogs](http://charlenehardyphotography.com/2012/09/15/yoga-photos-tri-cities-yoga-photography/). Kurt and I will be the triangles on the bottom with you balanced on top.”

Blaine feels like a clumsy oaf as he clambers on top of them while trying to get into position. He narrowly avoids elbowing Kurt in the spine.

"Don’t- try- put your hands on my ass," Kurt instructs after he falls over for the second time. Blaine does as asked, squeezing playfully. "Now balance one foot on Adam’s back. Sebastian- I can’t see, is he doing it?"

Sebastian finally ambles over from the couch. He helps lock Blaine’s knee, then lifts him by the waist to help hoist his weight up so Blaine can plant his other foot. He holds on as he feels tremors run through Blaine’s body while he tries to hold form and doesn’t let go until Blaine’s breathing evens out. Then, he steps back to take in the sight.

"Damn. You guys look amazing. Stay-  _don’t fall_. Let me grab my phone. I’ve gotta take a picture.” So he does, tripping over the rug and nearly stubbing his toe retrieving his phone from where it’s charging on the kitchen counter.

“ _Seeeeeb_ ,” Blaine whines, his voice high and thready as his muscles start to shake.

"Got it! Got it! Okay, say cheese!" Adam is the only one actually able to smile at the camera because of the strain, but it’s not important for the final composition anyway.

"Seb? _Seb!_  Are you done taking it?”

"What? Oh, yes. I’m instagramming it. You guys are going to get so many hits off of this- too bad you’re all taken." Sebastian laughs greedily while tossing his phone on the couch. He walks back over to them, pinching Adam’s side, tickling Kurt’s belly and catching Blaine as they all come tumbling down.

"A bit pleased with yourself are you?" Kurt grumbles from the floor. He looks up at the way Sebastian is holding a limp Blaine aloft in his arms, their noses touching as Blaine’s bare toes hover off the ground.

"Aren’t I always?" Sebastian answers, completely self-aware. He kisses Blaine hard and fast through a smile.

Kurt flops back on the floor.

"My workout is over, isn’t it?" He feels more than sees Adam crawl up his body and sink down on top of him to press him into the floor.

"Mmm," Kurt unconsciously hums. Being weighed down is an ultimate comfort for him. He wraps his arms around Adam’s neck to squeeze him tightly and burrow even closer.

"There’s more than one way to work out," Adam teases, pressing lips to lips and groin to groin.

Kurt hums again, pleased, and bucks up into his weight. The cotton between them is thin enough that rutting together gets them good and hot. Kurt eventually flips them over so he can control the pace and pressure of the grinding.

“ _God_ , yes,” Adam moans. His hands slip down in an echo of the touch that began their yoga routine, but this time he lets them slide under Kurt’s underwear and push it up and over his ass. He leaves the waistband tight around Kurt’s thighs, uninterested in pulling apart long enough to remove the article entirely, and grips the globes of Kurt’s ass hard enough that his fingers sink into the pillowy flesh.

"Apparently my butt wasn’t just a distraction for the boys?"

Adam growls out a desperate laugh.

Kurt is about to push up so he can ride Adam, but he gets flipped onto his back again instead.

"Your ass is the eighth wonder of the world. Don’t pretend you don’t know it." Adam dips down to nibble punishingly at Kurt’s mouth.

"You have clearly never seen Blaine’s ass then." Kurt grins when he hears a call of agreement and a surprised yip from out of sight. He’s about to continue when his breath is suddenly stolen from him as another weight is added to their pile.

"Room for one more?" Sebastian asks from over Adam’s shoulder. His question was directed at Kurt, but he gets distracted by the flushed skin of Adam’s shoulder and starts mouthing at it while he waits for a response.

"Always," Kurt gasps. "But not on top of me!" He manages to roll out from under the two and leaves Adam to deal with Sebastian.

He stops his roll on his side facing the couch and is greeted by a contented Blaine holding out a cup of coffee for him.

"Yes, thank you. This was how my day was supposed to start." He breathes in the smell of dark roast and cream as he shuffles into a sitting position.

Blaine nods at his cock still hard between his legs. “Don’t think you minded the other way all too much.”

"Fair point."


End file.
